Religions
Below is the list of Religions practiced by Region: Hederon: Church of the All-Father The Church of the All-Father is an extremely diverse umbrella faith encompassing the teachings of several origin faiths into one, monotheistic, structure. As such there are temples, churches, and assemblies dedicated to the All-Father throughout every nation. The exact doctrine of each however varies widely. The few central tenants are as below: 1. Whatever there was before, the All-Father brought our world into formation from it. 2. Do well by yourself and your community whenever possible. 3. Treat others in the manner that you yourself would be treated. 4. Only you can decide your response to the world. 5. Everyone stands before the All-Father in time. Beyond these core beliefs, doctrines run the full scope of belief. Typically broken down at national or regional levels. (culture and environment determining what the focus of the faith might be.) Adherence and corruption of the core faiths vary as well. The Kori Faith Of the additional smaller faiths, that practiced by the originally migrant Kori is by far the largest. The Kori faith is a sect of the larger Kleitos Faith practiced on the continent of Ol’ifreezen. As such the faith centers on the Kori and their place within the world. The origin story is similar to that of the main faith, but omits reference to any Great Ruin. Beginning simply with the Kori and their arrival on Hedron. Most of the teachings are life lesson based, and generally peaceable (A stark contrast to the primary texts of the main faith.). The Kori view of the Gift has changed much in the past decades. Previously only minor miracles in the presence of the Holy Stone occasionally referenced in texts were known. However, with the introduction of true rituals by the Protectorate invasion. Many Kori have struggled with their place within humanity. Primary tenants include: 1. The Kori were always human, they’ve just been given a gift & it is their duty to use it for the betterment of the world. 2. The duty of all Kori is to their community first, themselves second. 3. Faith without honor is meaningless. Ol’ifreezen: The Kleitos Faith History The Kleitos Faith has ancient origins on the continent of Ol’ifreezen''. ''The Holy Texts refer to a Great Ruin; a storm of fire, and blood, and death. That laid waste to the world. That humanity survived was only by the strength of the Gift possessed by the Kori people. As such, it is only right that humanity acknowledge the Kori is their true scions and rulers. This was a belief that would come to rule an entire continent with the rise of the Kleitos Protectorate, a theocracy in service to that faith. The Kori & the Gift Kleistosian adherents believe the holy texts history’s beyond doubt, or so they would claim. Kori are not human, they are above, gifted by the Gods of Beyond with powers over the world. Humans are beings who have not yet attained sufficient power to become Kori. Service to the Kori in life will grant them elevation in their next life, or the one after that, as long as it may take. All who live now have lived before, and will rise again, until they are worthy to stand before the Gods. The Illuminated The Church is controlled by the Illuminated. The most gifted of they from beyond the veil, every Illuminated is the soul of a person who has attained the highest level of worship, kneeled before the Gods, and asked to be sent back to aid Humanity in attaining illumination. In times past the Illuminated who passed beyond the veil were lost to Humanity, returned to the gods. But through the Great Ritual the Citadel in the capital of Kleitos was transformed into a Sanctuary, where any Illuminated there Interred could remain on this plane. There to guide all those who would rise after with their knowledge and experiences. The Priesthood The common priesthood serves at the pleasure, and with the sanction, of the Illuminated. They see to the day to day spiritual needs of the faithful. All members of the priesthood are Kori, with the exception of a few of the lower ranking positions, which can be held by extremely proven humans. Major Current Tenants 1. Kori are above humans, they possess the Gift, this is proof enough of their worth. 2. All will convert or fall, there can be no compromise. 3. If the faith falls, so too will humanity. 4. Service to the faith before all. 5. The Illuminated may be questioned, but never disobeyed. 6. The Kleitos Faith is the one true Faith. 7. The Great Ruin can happen again. category:world